The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine storing stitch control data for controlling the needle position and fabric feed amount in accordance with a selected stitch pattern, and more particularly to an electronic sewing machine also capable of variably controlling the stitches of a darning stitch pattern.
Conventionally, a broken or worn out portion of a garment is darned by a sewing machine while the garment is manually displaced with respect to the needle. Such a darning operation often fails to make uniform stitches in the broken or worn out portion of the garment.